the_densetsu_no_flexfandomcom-20200213-history
Nate chan
'El autentico caverna'' - '''Pillolas Fernandez'' Nate-chan is the protagonist of the Densetsu no Flex epic, having been born as a normal child with a very soft yet noticeable level of autism, Nate-chan embarks into the world, living dreamlike adventures while doing his best to protect his loved ones and friends. Appearance Looking more built or lean depending on the powerup used, Nate-chan can often be described as a hulking cromañon age man, possessing deep black hair, big notorious brows and a very stout build, Nate-chan has often been seen wearing simple monk trousers with a waistcloth that covers his legs reaching almost down to his feet, he preffers to go naked above the waist. Markings associated to the current flexing power appear on different parts of nate-chans body during transformation, although his physical appearance doesnt seem to vary much from his everyday build, there are two noticeable exceptions: When using his TRANSformation, nate chan grows F-cup sized breasts, his waist takes a perfect pear form and his penis seems to bulge up to at least double its original size. When using the flexing cannon, Nate-chans muscles are heavily reduced, depending on the ammount of flex used for the attack. Personality Nate-chan is a strong willed, strength imposing individual, often addresing allies and enemies allike with respect, he denotes his kindness towards any living being while also possessing an outspoken quality to make allies. Nate-chan initially appeared to be very kind towards all, up until the Summit over the Dick Horizon arc, after Jordan Peterson left a strong facho curse seal on his body, his demeanor shifted into that of a wild, kokthirsty warrior, willing to do merciless acts in order to ensue the facho alliances goals. After his initial liberation from the macho seal, nate chan recovers almost all of his initial personality traits, but remains noticeably distant and serious, often making little talk of situations and going straight to the action. Often described as pure of heart, strong of will, but holding a very small dick by beings such as Danieru, Nate-chan has demonstrated to be vulnerable to different forms of mind control or thought manipulation, through different means, he remains very weak to psionic or psychic based abilities such as Ben Shapiros -''Total control over facts- '' skill. History Acting as the main character to the story, appearing on every arc, Nate-chan starts his journey on the Forests of Incelery, having been raised by El antiguo Pelado del bosque, and never having met his real parents, Nate-chan had been put into training for all his youth; As the time went by, and Nate-chan turned 18, his mentor, and also adoptive father, sent him to the forest to look for the elusive tronco del arbol de carne in which he would have to remain seated for a week in order to gain knowledge to obtain the right of ascension on his training. As nate chan advanced through the forest, he felt a horrible presence overcome him; He quickly returned to his village to find it on fire and under siege by misterious warriors bearing an uncanny symbol, later revealed to belong to the Milf Empire. The Spirit Training arc ``Bueeeeno, seems like your training with me has come to an end boy, you must now begin your journey to spiritual awakening, this will be your next step, with the sacred treasures of the village i will now impose into you, you shall traverse the invalido mountains and find the elder Dragon, his training will be almost deadly to you and your mind and body will be put to the test, but for the sake of the forest, Nate-chan, you must endure´´ -'El Pelado del Bosque.' As soon as Nate-chan and his mentor el Pelado fend off the invaders, a powerful Milf empire general manages to severely wound al Pelado, overcome by rage after seeing such a heartbreaking sight, Nate-chan unleashes his latent ability, the ''-Flexing cannon- , Completely annihilating the general. As el Pelado notices this, he quickly understands that Nate-chans training with him was over; giving him a letter of reccomendation, a flask containing an unknown elixir, later revealed to be '''Balavino', and a small wooden chancleta he was told to protect at all costs; The last training with el Pelado was Nate-chans hardest challenge to date, to traverse Las colinas del Invalido Chupaverga, and reach the highest peak; in that peak, he would encounter his new master, later revealed to be the Dragon. Enduring a lot of pain and difficulty, Nate-chan manages to arrive at the Dragons Cottage, but as soon as he gets within 200 metres of the place, he begins to feel an overwhelming spiritual pressure, making his limbs feel numb and his consciousness begin to slip away; unbeknownst to Nate-chan, whitstanding this enormous spiritual energy waves without fainting was the first test imposed to him by his new master, as his vision begins to fade into black, a short vision of el Pelado appears before him, reminding him of the task at hand, to protect the Red Pill village and the Forest of Incelery no matter the cost. Suddenly, Nate-chan feels his will overpower his bodies uncontainable need to shut down, and powers through the spirit waves, the door to the cottage opens and the enormous surge of energy suddenly stops; Out of the cottage in the distance, nate chan can see a broad, strong looking man, with long silver hair come out of the small wooden structure, nate chan can suddenly feel the mans voice in his head, telling him to quickly approach, whilst calling him a ``mamadera´´. As Nate-chans training continued for months, having completely developed his spiritual abilities and now being able to telepathically comunicate and to exert his spiritual pressure over others, Nate-chan was tasked by the Dragon to conquer the 3 legendary caves hidden within the Colinas of the invalido Chupaverga: The cavern of depression: '''A vast cave composed of narrow passageways, said to be controlled by '''Valeria the Betrayer Knight. The tunnels of overthinking: '''A cave composed of several oval-shaped tunnels leading nowhere, said to be controlled by '''The incel samurai. The infinite cave of Minority oppresion: '''Details of this cave are unknown, as nate chan could only remain on it for 30 seconds before being consumed by the latent evil inside, this territory is said to be ruled by a noble who ''``has left a decade ago´´ ''Later revealed to be '''Ignatius Goetia. Nate-chan, having faced the terrors of the caves, returns very wounded and visibly disturbed to the Dragons Cottage, as he arrives, the dragon welcomes him, and instructs him to drink from a cup containing a special tea, called the ``unspillable tea of the spirit awakening´´. A powerful presence begins to materialize inside of nate chans soul as soon as he finishes drinking from the cup, Melodies of worlds beyond his own stirred his spirit, he could feel it, the shape of his spirit; After a while, nate chan was able to fully materialize an avatar of his spirit, revealed to be El primer disco de la Vela Puerca, el único disco de rock nacional decente. Nate-chan spends the following days learning to materialize the avatar to weaken his enemies at the mere sight of such an authentic piece of shit album, when he suddenly recieves a message from his master; a second invasion from the Milf Empire was on its way to the Red Pill village, willing to destroy all life within it. The dragon gives Nate-chan permission to abandon the training for a while, at the cost of 5000 lagartijas, and rush back to the forest; he arrives just one day before the theorized date of invasion, and prepares for the war to come, with his newfound powers, Nate-chan vows to never be powerless again in order to protect what he holds dear. The war against the Milf Empire arc Chapter 1: The happening at the crossroads. ``Gaze upon my form, and despair, Nate-chan, for you will never leave this forest alive, the MILF empire where the rosado dulce is sweet and the women are our masters will reign!´´ -'''ATR-dono.''' After leaving the Dragons cottage, using his newfound powers, Nate-chan descended the mountain in only 12 hours, reminiscing on his growth as he stepped into the forest of Incelery once again, he remembered it took him a week to get to the peak of the mountain; Nate-chan was stronger than ever before, and directed himself to the village at an alarming pace. However, as he came along the crossroads of the five paths inside the Forest of Incelery, Nate-chan started to feel an ever increasing dark aura permeating the paths around him, and was suddenly struck by a mighty energy blast that evaporated a group of nearby trees, as Nate-chan was able to dodge the full force of the attack and got knocked back into the forest. Nate-chan could not find the figure anywhere, as the immense evil spiritual pressure covered the whole forest, making him unable to detect his unseen rival using his spirit powers; during these minutes, the figure continued to relentlessly attack him, directing powerful energy blasts, obliterating entire sections of the forest, until nate chan finally caught up with the attack patterns and understood the direction and flow of the energy blasts thanks to his training with the Dragon; eventually, nate chan followed the direction of the strikes until he found a cloaked figure wearing what seemed to be a Nike visera piola, and 9 cardboard boxes of Vino Rosado Dulce Santa Maria en Caja, which exhorted an immense amount of dark energy, levitating behind his back. The figure was later revealed to be ATR-dono, the strongest warrior-made-assassin of the MILF empire, ATR-dono was sent to scout the forest of incelery looking of any warriors of the Red Pill Village that were trying to encamp or explore the forest, so as to ensure the victory of the MILF empire during the next raid by reducing the ammount of capable defenders; he happened to cross paths with Nate-chan as he was coming back to the village and, after detecting that his energy signatures were much more massive than the rest of the villages inhabitants, tried to quickly get rid of him through force, which proved to be harder than he imagined. Not being able to get rid of his target swiftly and being caught Chapter 2: Unleash your Pineal Gland, The Gaucho Zen training episode. Chapter 3: ATR-Dono, the strongest warrior. Chapter 4: Dawn of the Milf empire The Evil of the Facho Alliance arc Chapter 1: Jordan Peterson, The forgotten chaos lord. Chapter 2: The broken Will Chapter 3: The evil Nate-chan episode. The Summit over the Dick Horizon arc Chapter 1: To guard the temple means to fight Chapter 2: The Big Dick Energy and the Kok-Force:Source of all power. Chapter 3: Unleashed, Unstoppable, Mysogynist The Wrath of the Feminist Demigodess arc Chapter 1: The champion of the goddess is born Chapter 2: The ancient Staff of the Cocina. Chapter 3: Farewell...nate chan. The Herramientas Brothers and the Coscu Warrior arc Chapter 1: To save a friend Chapter 2: The magitech brothers Chapter 3: Into the Manija mines Chapter 4: A Dragon awakened The Return of the Flexing Legend arc Chapter 1: The Cock Demiplane that defies time. Chapter 2: Old enemies turned allies. Chapter 3: The priestess, corrupted. Chapter 4: The Seal broken:The Return of the Flexing legend. Category:Characters